happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Past-oween
Past-oween is the final episode of Specy Spooktacular IV. In this episode, the monsters and spooks from the past Spooktaculars come back to exact revenge or to meet their former acquaintances. Roles Starring * Vanilla * Raven * Aiden * Nikolai * Raymond * Crescent * Robo Star * Crazy * Trippy * Josh (boiler pipe) * Bun * Tarsy * Guddles Featuring: * Jack * The Ghost * Bogey * Savaughn * Sorcery Appearances: * Count Trunkula * Vampy * Hagg * Wooden figure * Watts * The Minotaur * The Grim Reaper * Pharaoh Wrappy * Sir Gron * Zombies * Evil Cub * The Creature * Aliens * Platypus Aliens * Black Hole * Sewer Gator * Flash's Car * The Headless Horseman * Undead Lustly * MRV 10000 * Undead pumpkins * Feral Sunset * Werewolf * Y2K-infected machines * Ainutep * Flakie * The Flying Dutchman * The Killer Tire * Zombie Icy * Stonehenge warlocks * Pinkie's ghost * The Cyclops * 20s Robo Star * Bonesy * Nutty's spirit * The animatronics * Arcticus' jelly cube * Masked Mask * Pranky's doodle * Freddy Krueger * The claw machine * The Invisible Man * Frankenstein's Monster * Sniffles' monster * Possessed office appliances * Garbage monster * Jason Voorhees * Vampire Sluggy * Nanobots * Sloony * Mutant Pointy * Ghost bandit * Giant Spider * Negative Lumpy * Slender Loris * Mutant Wasp * Mystery and Ami * Cole * Ms. Apples * Generic Tree Friends Plot At the park, Vanilla and her friends are marking the 4th year since Jack first emerged, with a Spooktacular picnic. Raymond gobbles up a sandwich. Bun chows on some pumpkin bread. Guddles eats a pizza. He spits and shows his tongue on fire. Raven listens to her music, next to Trippy. Vanilla sees that her party is going well and nods in approval. Robo Star drinks an oil can and belches fire, which sets Tarsy's mane ablaze. Aiden chucks some water to put it out. Tarsy tears up at the sight of his charred mane. Nikolai plays his bagpipes and wakes up Crescent. Crescent then beats up Nikolai, warning him to not disturb her cat-nap. Josh finally arrives at the picnic and apologizes to Vanilla for being late. Robo Star wondered what held him back. Josh reveals that he has got a boiler pipe through him, again. He complains about having a trapdoor to his cellar at his house. Vanilla replies that he has no need to worry. Josh feels better and sits and eats his snack. Robo Star believes that the Spooktaculars have gone a long way. Trippy wonders what happened "back then, back then, back then". Then a screen with the phrase "Looking Back in Fear... and Anger" appears. Then begins a montage of the scenes of the past Spooktaculars: * An undead pumpkin decapitates Josh (Dawn of the Squash) * A water cooler blasts Thirsty into a wall (Office-sive) * Cuddles plays fetch with a black hole (Hole-y Smokes) * Sniffles brings his monster to life (Sniffle-stein) * Fungus meets the garbage monster (Monster of a Mess) * Crazy being chased by the gill-monster (Creature from the Happy Tree Lagoon) * Sir Gron battles Grunts the Gruesome (Battle of the Boneheads) * Fizzles spins very fast (How Does Soda Fizz?) * A Tetris block crushes Savaughn. (Game On!) * Invisible Pranky scares Pierce (The Vanishing Act) * The spider queen squashes Cryptie and Chuck (Spider Busters) * Pierce clones himself (Send in the Bullies) * Russell kills Sheathy (At Death's Door) * Wrappy puts a curse on the corpses (Final Scare) * Freddy Krueger slashes Daydream (In Your Dreams) * Pointy's beak jumps off (I Was an Avian Zombie) * Arcticus cowers from his jelly cube (Jello There) * Jack and Jack-O fight each other (Jack Attack) * Cryptie melts and becomes a ghost (Dead Like Me) * Lyra mauls Butch (Night of the Were-sitter) * Some wasps swarm and sting Josh (Stingy-Majig) * Flash's car kills Swindler (Car-mageddon) * Mole crashes his ambulance (Spooky Vision) * Mask uses a cell phone (Shout!) * Steve pins a flag on the Earth's core (Rotten to the Inner Core) * Josh falls onto the boiler (Raging Against the Machine) * Cole and Eary fall onto spikes (See What I Saw) * Pranky tormented by his evil doodle (Cartoon Capers) * Platypus Aliens invade (My Girlfriend is an Alien) * Zap being hit by a slot machine (Claw to Claw) * Jack turns Petunia evil (AIN-U-TEP) * Zombie Josh scares Laurie to death (Ill-Breaded) * Shapeshift's head explodes upon staring at the tire (Burning Rubber) * Slice steps onto land (Creature from the Coral Reef) * Howdy runs into a cactus and trips over a rock (Weird Weird West) * Flippy axes a door (The Flipping) * The HTF's past selves appear (The Other Tree Friends) * Russell sails into a whirlpool (Song of the Siren) * Pinkie falls down the well (Flaminghost of the Well) * Stonehenge tumbles over (Between a Rock and a Hard Place) * Cryptie, Mystery and Ami cycle in the moonlight (Commander and Bleeder) * MRV 10000 melts Toothy (SlayStation) * Raymond attacked by Sunset (Where the Sunset Don't Shine) * Pointy fights some zombies (It's a Myth-tery) * Mystery shines a laser on a nanobot (Lost in Inner Space) * The Flying Dutchman decapitates Cole and is sucked into a vacuum cleaner (Hex Marks the Spot) * Zombie Icy bursts into the HQ (The Penguins of Cadaver) * The wooden doll frightens Peckins (Wooden Stiff) * Josh and Giggles explode (S-Witch-aroo) * Josh is chased by Lustly and breaks his neck in the well (Corpsessed Girlfriend) * Spot whacks Waddles with a mallet and mutated Spot lays an egg (Die and Let Die Again) Trippy thought the ending scene was a bit anti-climatic. Josh knew he died a lot, "and I mean a lot". They all laughed. The screen looks to the far right and a small portal comes into view. The screen zooms into the portal. Inside the void, Jack is walking back and forth, pondering about his biggest scare to mark his anniversary of his first encounter. Jack soon becomes frustrated that he can't think of a master plan. The Ghost comes and suggests a plan to the pumpkin headed entity. Ghost suggested that they bring along all the crooks, killers and monsters of the past. Jack agrees sinisterly with The Ghost and rings up the Platypus Alien masters. The aliens accepted Jack's plan since they are eager to kill some Earthlings. Jack does the same to Bogey, who is quite happy for some scares. He also calls up Hagg, Sorcery, Vampy, MRV 10000, Sheathy, Pharaoh Wrappy and the Flying Dutchman (who has just got out of the vacuum cleaner). Later, all the baddies and monsters of the past Spooktaculars have all been gathered up in a crowd. Jack asks for their attention and they start listening to him. Jack tells him his 'grand plan' of the year: to enter the real world and scare HTFs to death, and literally kill them. MRV likes the plan, and tells the evil tire that it will be flawless. The tire agrees. The claw machine, the office appliances and the Y2K-infected machines give Jack a round of applause. Pranky's doodle draws up a picture of a dead HTF and shows it to the garbage monster, masked Mask and 20's Robo Star. 20's Robo Star gives it a thumbs up. One Platypus Alien official told the other that this will be the best master plan in light-years. The other corrects him by telling that light-years measure distance, not time. The Ghost takes Jack's place and gives the ghouls some tips on health and safety. Watts waits impatiently, one of the nanobots looks at its watch and the black hole lets a big sigh. Sorcery points out that black holes don't sigh. A voice from the black hole said that it was breathing out some air it sucked in at the other end. Everything goes quiet as the Ghost went on. A Stonehenge warlock tells Ghost when it will be ready. The Ghost tells him soon. The mutant wasp looks both ways and Freddy and Jason are seen playing cards. The Headless Horseman is seen sleeping, holding his pumpkin head. The exit is now ready and everyone is ready to get out. Jack tells them one more thing: have a Happy Halloween and don't forget to bring the scares. the portal opens and the Ghost flies out. Next come the Platypus Aliens, then Bogey, then Sheathy. The tire, MRV 10000, Flying Dutchman, Frankenstein's monster, Pranky's doodle, the Y2K-infected machines, the jelly cube, the animatronics and all others come rushing out. Jack then says "Hey. Don't shove!"Category:Under Construction Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes